


What Dreams May Come

by cherrypinup



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Billy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: Wesley comes back to work after the events in Billy.Originally written on 11-03-2001Pretty version here: What Dreams May Come





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Karen, my ever dedicated friend and beta, and Indalia, who encouraged me to attempt Gunn (if you don't like it it's really her fault) and who's H:LotS fics inspired this.

I can't watch anymore. It took four days before he came back to work here. I know it was because of her. No one's said anything, but I can see the reassuring looks she gives him. They must have talked.

Now, it's the flirting. Oh, they're subtle and I don't think anything is actually happening. They're both a bit too nervous for that right now. Eventually things will work out, though. I have no delusions about that. They'll probably run off and have their 2.5 genius children. They *are* perfect for each other.

So. Why am I sitting here, on the lobby stairs, torturing myself by watching how gentle he is with her? I'm waiting to see if Wes still needs a ride home. I've got to have a masochistic streak a mile wide.

Oh, god. They're hunched so close together, you can barely see light between them. I'm not watching anymore. Just going to lean back on the stairs and close my eyes for a few.

* * *

"Charles."

Okay. Guess I must have dozed off for a mo.

"Hey, English. You finished here? Ready to..." I take a look around. The lights, except the two we leave on when no one's here, are off. I'm not seeing little Miss Muffet, I mean Fred, around. "Where'd everyone go?"

"I sent them off on some errands. It's just us, Gunn. I need to talk to you, in private.

I move to get up, when his hand on my shoulder pushes me back down. Guess this is as private as it's going to get. He follows me back down onto the stairs so he's kneeling between my spread legs. Not that I'd normally mind, but I'm feeling out of the loop. Like there's some joke going on and suddenly everyone's going to jump out from behind closed doors to laugh at me. I look around the entire lobby, just to be safe.

"What's up?" I ask, bunching the legs of my pants up in my fists to keep from leaning closer to him. He smells good, even from this far away. No wonder Fred was leaning so close.

I start a little when he puts his hands over mine. I open my mouth to...well, I'm not sure what I was going to do. He leans forward and says, "shhhh," directly in to it. I stare at him for a moment before he closes in and swipes my open lips with his tongue.

I've never been one to refuse a gift so I close my eyes and lean back, offering myself up for whatever he wants. He follows me back, pushing me into the stairs almost painfully, and swallows my moan as he kisses me.

I clutch at his back as he runs his hands up the undersides of my arms to pull me closer by the back of my head. I'm thankful that I don't have any hair right now, because he'd probably be pulling it out. Not that I'd mind all that much. It just shows that he's feeling the same intensity I've been feeling since the moment he took a bullet for me. I *would* wonder when things started for him, but I'm a bit preoccupied.

I've pulled him as close as is possible, with clothes on, and am enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing under his shirt. There's nothing quite like the feel of a masculine body under a starched dress shirt. It's the stuff dreams are made of.

The protesting whine I hear coming from myself when he pulls away is embarrassing. He just puffs a laugh against my lips, before tugging my loose shirt up over my head. Oh, yeah. Naked-time. I rip the shirt the rest of the way off and start on my own belt and fly. I'm getting rid of anything that stands between us as fast as possible.

When I look up again, he's bare-assed. Mmmm. I take a moment to savor that before his long arms are pulling me against all that white skin. I've never seen so much of it at once. It's almost blinding.

We both make embarrassing whimpers when we come in to full body contact. He's so hot and alive. There was a time not that long ago that I didn't think I'd ever feel this much of him.

Before I can try to slow this down, we're grinding against each other. There's no time for finesse here. I have too much pent up lust. Not sure what's driving Wes, but I'm not arguing. There will be time for more, much more, later.

I slide my hands from his lower back to his firm, round cheeks. I can feel them flexing and straining in rhythm with the sparks forming behind my eyes. I throw my head back when I hear him call my name.

"Gunn. . . Charles. Are you all right?"

What? That's...not right. My eyes fly open and I see Miss Muffet and Little Boy Blue still in his office. Oh, god. I wonder what caught their attention.

"Ah. Got some thing to do, Wes. You still need a ride? No? Great. I'll, ah, see you all tomorrow." I toss over my shoulder, before beating a quick retreat out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [Darkside of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
